


Wrock EP: UST

by Kiertorata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Album Cover, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Disney Songs, Humor, M/M, Wizard Rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/pseuds/Kiertorata
Summary: Lalionnebelle, I took your very liberal prompt list and your love for Disney music and mashed them up to make... wizard rock, I guess? Let's call them demos so that nobody expects too much. :D I can’t thank you enough for your amazing prompts that made jump miles out of my comfort zone. Trying to grasp the basics of music making & various software in a matter of days was an interesting challenge. The result is nothing to write home about, but I hope at least someone gets some amusement (with a bonus of cringe!) out of these drarryverse Disney-covers.Thank you to the mods for being ever so patient with me. <3Now, excuse me as I go jump off the Astronomy Tower as these creations leave the safety of my brain and hit the Internet. It was nice knowing you all. *dies of shame* :----D
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	Wrock EP: UST

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otayuriistheliteralbest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/gifts).



> Lalionnebelle, I took your very liberal prompt list and your love for Disney music and mashed them up to make... wizard rock, I guess? Let's call them demos so that nobody expects too much. :D I can’t thank you enough for your amazing prompts that made jump miles out of my comfort zone. Trying to grasp the basics of music making & various software in a matter of days was an interesting challenge. The result is nothing to write home about, but I hope at least someone gets some amusement (with a bonus of cringe!) out of these drarryverse Disney-covers.
> 
> Thank you to the mods for being ever so patient with me. <3
> 
> Now, excuse me as I go jump off the Astronomy Tower as these creations leave the safety of my brain and hit the Internet. It was nice knowing you all. *dies of shame* :----D

> Image Description: An album cover for the EP 'UST' by The Snakes, featuring Harry with an electric guitar and Draco with a microphone. Harry is brown-skinned and wearing a stubble and a smirk on his face as he looks fondly at his guitar. Draco's hair is gelled back except for a few strands that have escaped onto his face, and he has multiple tattoos, including the Dark Mark. He is singing intently with his eyes shut. The color palette consists of dark green, purples and warm yellows. The cover image is followed by lyrics pages and a back cover listing the two songs. The lyrics are also written below.

**Can You Feel the UST?**  
(to the melody of _Can You Feel the Love Tonight_ by Elton John)

**Harry:**

I want to surrender,  
it's hit me like a curse.  
Not having you or giving in?  
I don't know what is worse.

You're a nasty ferret.  
You use your words to hurt.  
I hate myself for wanting to  
see you without your shirt!

Can you feel the UST?  
Oh Malfoy, can't you see?  
It's too much for this restless Gryffindor,  
it's almost killing me.

**Draco:**

You're an ugly scarhead,  
but I fancy you.  
You throw me glares  
but you're stalking me,  
so don't you want me too?

You're best friends with a weasel,  
but you give me feels.  
when I see your lightning scar  
I want you on your knees!

Can you feel the UST?  
You make me want to sin.  
Won't you be my Gryffin-whore?  
And let me Slyther-iiiiin!

*

**I See the Light**  
(adapted from _I See the Light_ by Alan Menken and Glenn Slater)

All those days  
growing at the Manor.  
All those years  
learning pureblood ways.  
Taking in what my Father taught me,  
oh, how blind I've been.

Now I'm here,  
the task is overwhelming.  
Now I'm here,  
and all my hope is gone.  
Standing here,  
it's oh, so clear.  
He'll kill my family.

And at last, I see the light,  
but the Dark Lord's might is growing.  
And at last, I see the light  
when my dreams are ripped to pieces.  
And it's warm and real and bright,  
and the world has somehow shifted.  
All at once,  
everything is crumbling.  
It's too late for me.

All those days,  
spent tormenting Potter.  
All those years,  
a handshake never came.  
All that time,  
if only things were different.  
We would not be here now.

Now he's here  
with me in Myrtle's bathroom.  
Now he's here  
And I cast Crucio  
If only he'd  
found what I was up to.  
But it's much too late.

And at last, I see the light  
when it's come the time to fight.  
And at last, I see the light  
when around me all is violent.  
And it's warm and real and bright,  
and the world has somehow shifted.  
All at once,  
The Dark Lord's might is crumbling  
And I'm so relieved.

And at last, I see the light.  
And it's like the fog has lifted.  
And at last, I see the light.  
And it's like the sky is new.  
And it's warm and real and bright.  
And the world has somehow shifted.  
All at once,  
everything is different  
now that I see you.

*

Listen to the audios here: [1\. Can You Feel the UST?](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Sy-V2Ft-7eF8NrJ4t__JDE6xg2IcyyEm/view) [2\. I See the Light](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ThQzX4vC7h10xav_gPFxsXBNVUkNKRWY/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
